


Death In The Ohana

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the episode "Death In The Family'</p><p>Set after Chin's body was dumped at the bottom of the Palace stairs. Chin was murdered while undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death In The Ohana

The squealing of the tires outside faded away as Steve ran down the ornate koa staircase and out of the palace with Danny close behind him. He felt the breath rush from his lungs as he reached the top of the cement stairs and looked down at the moving body of his oldest detective. Stumbling down the stairs that separated them, he fell to his knees and desperately pressed his trembling fingers against Chin's cool neck, his tears falling unchecked as his heart refused to accept what his head told him.

A sob caught in his throat and he almost choked on the guilt that threatened to overwhelm him. Oh God, how was he going to tell the kids that Chin would never be coming home again! After losing their mother to cancer a few months before, how was he going to tell them that they were now orphans, that their father had been murdered while undercover, murdered after they had placed their trust in him to protect their father's back. And now that trust had been broken.

He had failed to do what he promised all his men that he would do each time they went undercover. He had failed to protect Chin and, because of that broken promise, Chin had paid the ultimate price. How could any of his guys ever trust him again?

He jumped as he felt a warm, reassuring hand squeeze his shoulder and he looked up into the compassionate, pacific blue eyes that blinked back their own tears as Danny quietly murmured the words he desperately needed to hear but his heart could not believe. "This wasn't your fault, Steve."


End file.
